The Other Side of the Moon
by Meagan Lynn
Summary: When Sky decides to leave the Covent she runs the one place she beleives they wont find her, Forks, WA. There is finds a best friend in Bella Swan, and a new family that wants to keep them both.
1. INTRO

**INTRO :**

My name is Sky Nightingale, I am 17 years old and let me tell you its not fun. You see I am a witch, and when you turn 17 well to the Covent you are now an adult and all that Jazz. They have been on my tale about becoming the best Witch I can so I can take of the Coven, well that is not in the cards for me.

You see I have decided to Run away, and I will go somewhere they will never find me. After doing tons of Research I found this small town called Forks in Washington. Not many people have heard of it so I should be safe.

I hate leaving my mother and father but they have my sister to take over.

I need to be on my own.

Forks here I come.


	2. Chapter 1  The Meeting

**Chapter 1 – The Meeting**

**SPOV**

So I have been in Forks for a whole 2 weeks and lets just say nothing ever happens here. The worse part is having to go to normal High School which I start today. I am so dreading this. I jump into my new shiny mustang (which I conjured) and head for school. Ugh.

I pull up and park next to this old rusty chevy, I get out just as its driver does. She seems clueless about this place so she must be new. Good I will talk to her then.

"Hey, I'm Sky Nightingale. I'm new here too" I tell her. She smiles, "Bella Swan. Is it that noticeable?"

I shrug "I notice a lot of things. So to me yes."

We walked to the Office together to get our class schedules. "What do you know we have the same classes" I tell joke. Yea thanks to me.

"At least now I will know someone, Come on I don't want to be late on my first day" she said grabbing my arm.

So we went to English, huh this should be fun.

Lets just say class was oh so dull as what every other one til now. Its lunch and thank the goddess because I could not deal with anymore teachers right now.

Well me and Bella made this new friend, Jessica. I don't really care for her but Bella seems to like her so she is okay. I have learned I really like Bella, we have a lot in common. I was just about to ask her if she wanted to come to my house later when they walked in.

"Hey Jessica, who are they?" I asked her. Bella turned to look just when Jessica did.

"Oh that would be the Cullens. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. They moved here last year from Alaska or something" she shared.

"they pretty much stay to themselves" Angela added.

"Yes because they are all together together. That Blonde girl is Rosalie, she is with that big guy Emmett. And the little black haired girl is Alice and she is with the blond guy Jasper who looks like he is in pain all the time. Its so gross"

"Jessica!" Angela chastised.

"Well I mean they live together" she defended. Thats when he walked in with his god like face and some guy with him.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Oh that's Edward Cullen and he real brother, Jack. Totally gorgeous but don't even bother they don't date. Its like no one here is good enough for them. Like I care" Jess vented.

Huh I wonder when they turned her down. I could see Bella thinking the same thing. I turned to look at him once more to see him staring at me. When our eyes met something sparked inside me. I needed to be closer to him, Edward that is.

The bell rang and me and Bella went our separate ways. This was the only time we didn't have class together. She has gym when I have bio and vice versa. When I walked in I saw him, Edward. And of course the only seat available was the one next to him.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Nightingale" asked the teacher.

I smiled, "yes"

"Well take the seat next to Mr. Cullen"

And so I did. But the moment I sat down I felt something change. And electric current was running between us. I took a chance and looked up at him, he was staring at me.

"Hey, I'm Sky" I introduced myself.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. How are you liking Forks?" he asked.

"huh well its a lot different than where I am from. But its growing on me."

"Where are you from?" he asked. Huh wonder why he cares?

"Italy" I told him "Venice actually. My family has lived there since the dark ages."

He laughed at that. And that would be how the rest of the day went since we had the last two classes together. We just talked to one another. It was really nice but I could tell something was bothering him. Something he would not voice.

When the day was over I waited by Bella's truck for her. When she finally showed I saw she was talking to Jack, Edwards brother. She smiled at me when she walked up, "You didnt have to wait for me."

"I know but I wanted to see if you wanted to hangout" I told her.

"Yeah, sure. You can come to my place" she answered, I nodded as I got into my car planning to follow her.

Like most places around here the High School is right off the highway, so getting to her house took no time at all.

I'm honestly not sure what it is about Bella that I feel like we need to be friends. Normally I keep my distance from mortals. Being a witch with a super long life time, tends to weird people out, and moving like I will have to makes keeping friends hard but with her I just need to be her friend. I feel like our lives are connected.

**EPOV**

I saw Jack talking to Bella Swan, the girl who is friends with my Sky. Wait what did I just call her?

"Edward, something on your mind?" Jack asked me.

"No"

"you cant lie to be, you know that. Its that girl isnt it? Sky nightingale?"

"Yes" I admitted "I'm drawn to her, but its not just her its her blood Jack. I have never wanted a humans blood so much."

"I know the feeling" he muttered. I looked at him quizzically, "what do you mean?"

"That I know the feeling. The other new girl, Bella Swan. Its like that for me with her. I cant be away from her, just the distance now is killing me."

"We should talk to Carlisle about all this" I offered, and he nodded his agreement.


	3. Chapter 2 Meaning

**So i know that this isnt a long chapter but its all i got so far. **

**and yes things are happening quickly but it will slow down soon, trust me. **

**Hope you like it :)**

**disclaimer: I do not own Twilight **

* * *

Chapter - 2 - Meaning

**SPOV**

To be honest I wasn't even that sure that I was going to go back to school the next day. I do like Bella, she the perfect friend and school really isn't all that bad. Its _him_ I don't want to see again. I don't think I could handle it. There is just something about him. A pull that I can not explain away, and the scary part is I don't want to.

"Sky you alright?" Bella asked me. Huh I forgot I was riding with her today.

"Yeah, im fine just didn't sleep that well" I lied.

"it's the rain, it does that to you when you arent use to it" she offered a knowing smile.

I groaned as we pulled into the parking lot, she laughed "Something tells me you hate this place more than I do."

I grimced "You have no idea."

We went to class like we had every day for the past two weeks, and just like every other day he wasn't there. It was starting to get weird, why would he just up and leave like that?

Being the person I am I don't just leave things alone I go looking for answers so I did the only logical thing I could think of, I went to the hospital.

When he walked in my breathe caught into my throat, he was movie star hot. From his blonde hair to his golden eyes he was a tandem of sexiness. "Well Ms. Nightingale what seems to be the problem?" asked this gorgeous doctor.

"Call me Sky. I would ask for Dr. Cullen but by the looks of you I would say that you are him" I stated more firmly then I thought I was capable at the moment.

He laughed, "Yes, I am Dr. Cullen. What may I do for you?"

"I am here to ask you about your son, Edward" I smiled my wicked smile "and before you say anything know this, I will know if you lie to me. I'm not your average human."

He seemed to be taken back a little by my words but he nodded and asked me to follow him, so I did.

To be honest, I should fear this man. Something about him and the rest of them is otherworldly, but there are not witches I would have sensed it. They are something though, something not human.

When we reached his office he sat down and looked drained. "My son is a complicated person Sky. There are many things I could not tell you for I just have no answer" well atleast he was honest.

"All I want to know is why he left. I can here and then he just vanishes. That is not normal and Jack is gone too. I know something is going on, I can feel it in my bones. He should be here not where ever he is now" I was on the verge of tears when Dr. Cullen came and sat by me and but his hand on my shoulder.

"You feel strongly for him already don't you?" I nodded.

"I can not explain what it is or why I feel this but I feel something and it hurts that he is not here. I know its affecting Bella as well, Jack being gone. She is sad all the time." I paused " Can I trust you?" I asked him.

"Of course you can Sky, and call me Carlisle" he answered.

"Carlisle, I am a witch. I powerful one at that. I was suppose to rule over the Covent but I didn't want that. That's why I came to forks. I know you are not human, because neither am I. I can sense it in you. I just don't know what you are" I told him honestly.

He smiled, "It seems his leaving as done no good. Sky we are vampires. We live off the blood of animals though. We don't kill humans, to us their lives are more valuable" he told me.

I could tell it was hard for him to tell me these things. But I was glad it had, things finally made since. Well not everything but some of it did. Just as I was about to ask him something, he came through the door with fury burning in his eyes.

Before he could even say a thing to Carlisle I went to him and placed my hand on his chest, his eyes locked with mine. "Calm down, there is no need for such fury" my words seemed to have affected to him.

I smiled at him, "Why did you leave?"

He grimaced, "For your best interest"

"I decided what is in my best interested" I stated firmly. He looked like he was going to say something but then his eyes locked with Carlisle's. It was like they where having a silent conversation.

"You are serious? You believed her?" he asked Carlisle and he nodded. Then his eyes returned to me. "You are a witch?" he asked me.

I laughed, "Is it so hard to believe that witches exist? You are a vampire, you shouldn't exist yet you do" I paused "but yes I am a witch and I can and will prove it to you if I need."

"Show me" he asked. I smiled, "Sure"

Hmm what should I do to him. There is so many things I could do.

"alright I got it" I locked my eyes with his "_Verum est rutilus. verum est quis ego peto. verum vos mos spill iam onto mihi.__"_ I watched as his eyes glazed over and I smiled. "Why did you really leave Edward?"

I could feel him fighting my spell, but in the end I always win. "I didn't want to make you a monster like me. And how could I just say and watch you die with I love you so much? Mate or not I will not damn you to this life."

"_EGO solvo vos_" I whispered.

"Edward what did you mean by 'mate' ?" I asked him. "You are my mate, my soul mate. That is the truth Sky"

"I don't understand. If you are my soul mate then why did you leave? It hurt me when you left" I told him.

"I have patients to see, you may stay and use my office" Carlisle told us as he left.

"I love you Sky and because of that I can not imagine damning you to this life" he told me.

"You don't get to make these decisions for me Edward. I am already not human, I may be mortal but I am not human" I scolded. There was nothing I hated more than someone making choices for me. That's why I left the Covent I didn't want my blood line making my choices for me.

I turned and walked right out of the office and headed for the parking lot. I was not dealing with this right now.

It was a mistake going there and talking to them. Just then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sky why did you leave?" Edward! How did he get my number?

"Edward I am not in the mood to deal with all this. I left my Covent because they wanted to make choices for me and I will not stick around to let someone else do so."

"I am sorry for what I did" he pleaded.

"You are sorry you got caught. But I can and will forgive this once. It wont happen again though. Trust me Edward and I can and will destroy you" I warned.

"I know that better than you think. We you allow me to come see you?" he asked.

Should I let him come over? Duh, yes I should.

"Sure. But not until after dark. Bella is coming over for a little while and I don't want her asking questions about Jack" I told him and hung up.

I was so going to regret this.


	4. Chapter 3 Soul Sisters

**Chapter 3 - Soul sisters**

**SPOV**

There was something about Bella and would draw me to her. I'm not really sure what it is but I feel like we are connected, like we are sisters. I know that's a crazy idea because there is no way she is my sister but still it's the way I feel.

"Sky you alright? You seem deep in thought" Bella stated. I wanted so bad to tell her the truth.

"Bella can I trust you?" I asked her. She seemed taken back but answered, "Of course you can."

I was so going to regret this.

"Bella there are things I have lied to you about. Things I have lied to everyone about and truths I can not tell. But for some reason I feel I need to share them with you, but once I tell you all this I am afraid you will hate me" I paused, she went to say something but I raised my hand to stop her "No let me finish. Okay here it goes. Bella, My name is really Skylar Nefretie. I was born in Venice, Italy and when I was young we moved to this city called Voltura. Bella I'm a witch. I left my family and the Covent to come to Forks. And before you ask, I left because they wanted me to lead the Coven and that is not something I want. So I left and came to the one place I thought they never would find me."

I waited for her to say something but she didn't for the longest time. She just stared at me like I just told her Santa Claus wasn't real.

"Okay I must be crazy because what you just told me most people would never believe and here I am and I cant think of a single reason not to believe you" Bella finally said.

"You believe me? And you arent upset?" I asked her. I could not wrap my head around this. She just believes me.

"Yes I believe you. And I want to be upset with you but I just cant be. I understand why you didn't tell me at first" she assured me.

"You are amazing you know that? Most people would be calling the loony bin right about now" I joked. She laughed, "That's true but I think I always knew there was something different about you."

After saying that she looked like she was deep in thought. I decided to use my magic to scan her thoughts. Huh, that's odd I cant read anything.

"Sky can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"what are the Cullens?" she asked.

I was taken back, how did she know they where different? I really shouldn't be telling their secrets.

"Honestly Bella that is something I can not tell you. I want to believe me but its not my story to tell. But I have an idea" I told her as I went to my window.

I knew he was out there, "Get in here you idiot. I have known you where out there all night." And with that Edward came flying through my window landing right in front of Bella.

**BPOV**

What she was telling me was crazy. A witch? Really? They where things a myth, things from movies. They where not real and yet for some reason I believe her. I do not understand why but I feel close to her, like a sister. Before I could help myself I was asking her about the Cullens.

I could not believe I let that out my mouth, but I had been wondering.

I knew Sky was different, I just didn't know this different. That makes me believe I am right about Jack and his family. They are different, VERY different. Instead of telling me anything she just went to the window and called to no one, telling them to come inside.

I was about to laugh at her, but then he came flying through the window. Edward Cullen.

"What they hell is going on? You just came in through a second story window!" I yelled.

Sky laughed, "calm down." Easy for her to say.

"Edward, Bella knows about me, she knows I am a witch. She is more intuitive than any one gives her credit for, she knows you and your family are different. And I will not lie to her, but I feel this a secret for you to tell, not me." Sky told him.

"Its not my place" he turned to look at me "Bella, if you are sure this is a tale you wish to know then I will take you to my house where Jack can tell you anything you wish to know. But he would burn me alive if I told you anything."

I thought to ask why, but something in his expression told me he would not tell me.

"Fine, lets go see Jack" I told him. He nodded looking at Sky, "Are you coming as well?"

"Well duh, Bells is my soul sister after all" she told him, then she froze.

"Soul Sister?" I asked her. She sighed, "I cant believe I just said that. It just means you and I have similar souls, Auras. We are meant to be friends. Witches sense these things. Even those with extremely diluted blood can sense I."

I nodded. That was strange, maybe I have witches blood someone in my family. It is possible I suppose. Wait… "What do you mean diluted?" I asked her.

"There are only 4 pure witch blood family left in the world. Mine is one of them. Others have mated and married Humans diluted the magical bloodlines" she explained. "Oh okay I get it now. So are we leaving?"

They nodded and we left.

**Jack-POV**

All of a sudden Alice just froze in the middle of making her move. I truly hated playing chess with her or Edward, they cheated. But I was not going to go 'play' as Rosalie puts it with Emmett.

"Alice what do you see?" I asked her. She grimaced not a good sign.

"Jack you are not going to be happy but Edward is on his way back home" she told me.

"Why would that make me unhappy?"

"Because Sky and Bella are with him. And they are coming because Bella has figured out we arent normal and he thinks you should be the one to tell her the truth"

Once she finished I became livid. "HOW DARE HE? He knows I didn't want her to ever find out! I don't want this life for her. He may bend to the will of that witch of his, because of her power but Bella would only be hurt if she found out the truth!" I complained. I must have been too involved in my rant to realize they where already here, and right behind me.

"The truth about what?" Bella asked. I could deny her nothing.

"Bella this is not a tale you need to know. Just go home and forget about us" I pleaded. that's when that witch came forward. Edward hissed. Sorry bro.

"She deserves to know. I have told her about myself and she excepts me and believe she will do the same for you" she told me.

Huh that's what I was afraid of. That she wouldn't run screaming then again that worries me as well.

"there is no easy choice here Jack, but she does deserve to know" Edward whispered to me. I nodded. FINE!

"Bella, My family and I are Vampires, cold ones, Blood drinkers whatever you want to call us. But we do not kill humans, we drink the blood of animals." In two small sentences I just broke the one law my kind had, keep the secret. Out the corner of my eye I saw Edward grimaced.

This was the last thing I wanted to happen. It was the reason Edward and I had left school and even the state for while. Keeping the girls safe and away from this life, now it seems impossible.

"you are vampires? Like with coffins and all that?" My sweet Bella asked. How cute of her.

"Most things you think you know about Vampires have been fabricated by vampires so we can keep our secret" I told her. The silly things people believe, how anyone could delude themselves to believing they stood a chance in a fight with a immortal vampire surprises me.

"So your Vampires, Your not going to hurt me I do know that" Bella stated. Sky smiled at that.

"Bella we are dangerous. We could slip up easily. You are not safe around us" I looked at Sky then "neither of you are safe."

"You have some nerve Jack! You may be immortal but I am not a powerless Human. I am a bloody WITCH! I have more power in my arsenal that you could imagine. You should fear me!" sky ranted. I don't think it hit her what she said until she was done.

**SPOV**

Shit shit shit shit. What have I done. I never should have said that. Bella looks so hurt.

"Bella I never should have said that. I am so so so very sorry. I don't mean that you are weak. Jack just pisses me off. I AM more powerful than any of them and they know it, he just wants us to hate him, he wants to scare us off" I told her, but I looked at Jack at the end. He would know where I was going with this. One of us was going to tell Bella the truth. And I had a feeling it wasn't going to be him.

"What….Jack what is she talking about?" Bella asked him. Ha! Like he will tell her.

"Bella..I…"He looked at me then "I cant believe you said that Sky! You know how I feel about this, it's the same way my so called Brother felt until he found out your secret."

"She deserves to know the truth. You know that as well as I do." She was right of course. And she knew it, you could tell by the way she was looking at me. Ugh.

"Fine, Bella she is completely right. I want to send you running in the other direction because the last thing in this world I want is for you to become like me. And if you stay around me, it will happen. A few years are never enough compared to immortality when it comes to soul mates" I told her.

"Soul mates? We are Soul mates?" As she said that something changed it her face "We are soul mates, I see that now. That's why it hurt when you didn't come back and why I want to see you all the time. Right?"

"Yes, for me its more than that. It physically hurts me to be away from you for long periods of time. You are my world now. For Vampires when we find our mates everything changes inside us, we are connected to that person forever" I told her honestly.

"if it would hurt you, then why leave? Why wouldn't you want to spend forever with me? I don't understand that."

Wow, she had him there.

"Bella, I don't want you to be a monster like me. This, what I am . I am a monster" Jack tried to explain, but I don't think she was buying it.

"this is bullshit! Sky take me home, NOW!" Bella yelled at me. She freaking yelled at me. I walked up to her and slapped her. "You do not freaking yell at me! And why are you yelling? " I asked her.

"Because this is bullshit. This is real bullshit. He is crazy. Look at him? Look at Edward and the rest of them! They are not monsters, not in the least" Bella explained herself. And honestly she is completely right.

"Your right. Jack is full of shit" I agreed with her.

"You agree with her? Sky Jack is only looking out for her. Keeping her from being a monster" Edward defended his brother. Any other time it would be sweet but right not it just pissed me off.

"Edward don't you dare agree with him. Bella and I deserve to make the choice ourselves. Neither of you get to make that for us. Its just not right and you know it!" I yelled at him.

"Calm down everyone. Edward, Jack you both know you can not control these girls. You love them and to love them you have to let them choose for themselves even if what they choose isn't what you want." HA! that's right. "Sky, Bella you both must try to understand where my boys are coming from. To them what they where doing was in your best interest. Now I want yall to talk to each other like people not animals" Carlisle stated firmly. Man I would hate to see that man mad.

Okay so not its just really quiet in here but it seems like all the Cullens are talking. Well lets see about that.

Focus, Focus, Focus AH! There it is. I can hear everything.

'_Edward you cant really be serious? You are going to let her choose?"_

"_Yes Jack. I have waited for a long long time to love someone like this and so have you. I need her and I wont push her away. And you shouldn't push Bella away either."_

"_Jack listen to him. He is right. I can see what it will be like for him. And you can have that too. You just need to let go of this fear you have" Alice told him. _

I giggled, which had them all looking at me.

"_She cant hear us. There is no way she could" Rosalie sneered. _

I smirked at her, "Oh I can hear everything you are saying. Every last word."

"How is that even possible?" Rosalie demanded.

"Hello? Witch, duh" I laughed.

"what are you talking about? The weren't talking" Bella told me.

"Yes actually they where. You just cant hear them because of how fast they where talking. With my powers if I focus I can hear it. Just so you know, no whisper is safe here. They hear everything" I turned to Alice "I want to see what you saw of the future for Edward and I."

"I don't know how to show you and I am not sure Edward would allow it" she stated.

"Well Edward doesn't make my decisions I do. And all you have to do is hold my hand and think it over and over, I will let you know once I see it" I told her. She smiled, "Alright" and she took my hand.

I used all my power to focus on what she was seeing in her mind. It took longer than I thought it would but I did see it. And I have to say it took my breath away.

We looked so in love and happy.

"That's beautiful. Thank you Alice" I told her. "You are very welcome, sis."

That's when it really hit me and all started to make since, Soul Sisters. It wasn't just Bella, it was Alice as well and even Rosalie, we are all connected on some ancient level.

"You're serious about that?" Edward asked me. Shit I was blocking.

"Yes, I am" I answered out loud. Do you think I should tell them? I answered in my thoughts. He nodded. I will when the time is right. I answered in my thoughts. Tonight was not the right time to tell my tale.

Huh what is that eerie feeling….. Shit something is coming.

I looked at Alice and she was lost in space.

"Alice what are you seeing?" I asked her. Her and Edward's eyes locked for a moment then they fell on Bella and I.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" I demanded.

"You didn't tell us that you lived in Voltura. Why?" Edward asked.

"Because I didn't see the point. it's a creepy city. Nothing bad ever happens there but my family and the other witches have always since Evil there. I know what is really there but they don't. Vampires have lived in that city for ages" I answered

"Yes well those Vampires are coming here. It seems you are a wanted Witch in the vampire world" Alice stated.

Shit. This can not be happening. I am so close this time.

"what do you mean this time? And close to what?" Edward asked. Dammit I really need to block him better.

" I have lived many times Edward. And every time you are there, but I die before we can be together. I wont let that happen this time. Its worse now because this is not the first time you where a Vampire. You have died every time I have. They kill you, because you fight them" I told him.

"who is they?" Alice asked.

"The Volturi " I paused "And before you start asking questions I think its time I tell you my story. It will answer all your questions I'm sure."

This is going to be long long night.


	5. Chapter 4 Sky's Story

**Chapter 4 - Sky's Story**

**SPOV**

"Lets start at the very beginning. It was 980A.D. …

It was a lovely time and I am sure all who saw it would agree. I was young and beautiful and wealthy by the standards back then. Witches made up the wealthy familes, with our powers we could create fortune, we didn't need to earn it. It was the first time I met Edward and let me tell you it was not the last. Your name then was Raphael.

I saw him standing there across the garden, watching me before he came up to me.

"Bonjour Madame, you look radiant this eve" Raphael told me.

"Why thank you"

"Forgive me my rudeness, I am Raphael Van Moar and you my lovely are?"

I blushed, "Starlette Kingford."

From then on we never left each other sides if it could be helped. I knew right away that he was my soul mate. But there was one who could care not how I felt. He wanted me to be his and would stop at nothing to get it.

His name was Aronius Klaus and I detested him. He had courted my sister but she ran screaming once she saw his true nature and she took her life to keep from being with him. Now he turned his sights to me. My love for Raphael meant nothing to this man. When I refused him for the hundredth time he told me it would be my last and he killed me. Hung me from a tree for all the see, the same way my sister died only one year before.

It was many years before I came back, I believe the year was 1085.

I was a Frenchmans Daughter, my name was Francesca DuFranc. I was 17 when we met this time, quite old to be without a husband in those days, his name was Nicoli Drake.

We married before my 18th birthday, but it was a short lived romance. You see for a witch once you meant your soul mate you always remember them, no matter how many lives you live you recall them all. And I could feel the danger coming for us. It wasn't long before Aro, as he had begun to call himself caught word of my return.

He was a Vampire now and he believed if I saw him now I would know we where meant to be and I would except him. What he didn't count on was that he was wrong and he was not my soul mate. He became livid when I refused him and fled to my husband, whom he recognized just as I had to be Raphael from my last life. He killed us both in a bloody mess. To this day it is one of France's unsolved crimes.

I returned again in 1465 to Irleand, by then he had his mate yet it did not matter.

He hated me for what I had done, for being the one to refuse him. For making him love me if though I hated him and she hated me as well for I took up a lot of Aro's thoughts.

I was Heidi O'Hara in this life and he was Emmett O'Hara. We had been married for 5 years before he found us. But this time he made a fatal mistake, he killed me but didn't make sure that Emmett was dead. He had become a vampire. He watched our parents raise our Children and plotted his revenge.

It was 1605 when I returned next, this time as Isabella Toratelli in Italy. Emmett was there waiting for his chance to get Aro when he happened on me one night. He knew me right away and I knew him. But little did he know that Aro's guards followed him always and they knew of my return.

They made me watch as they burned my love alive before they killed me. He warned me then that no matter how many times I came back he would find me and I would suffer just as he had.

I returned again this time in the US as Sara Callen. I was only 14 when he killed me that time, but he was too late to take my love. He had already died or so I thought, you see the year was 1918."

"So every time you have come back so have I?" Edward asked me.

"Well of course. There would be no reason for me to be here without you. You are my soul mate Edward. Through out time I have followed and found you time and time again" I confessed.

"So would you come back again, if you stay mortal ?" Oh why did he have to ask that.

"Regretfully no, this my last time. I can't come back again" I nearly cried.

Everyone fell quiet, it was Bella who spoke first.

"Why is this the last time?" she paused before adding "there is a reason, I can see it in your eyes."

Damn she is good. "Yes there is a reason and I guess I will have to share it" I paused to look around the room " Alice, Bella , Rosalie and I are soul sisters. Before you say anything please let me finish. We are connected. When I was born back in 980 I had three sisters, Amelia, Cora, and Madeline. Madeline was the oldest, and the one Aro courted before ending her life. Then it was Amelia, myself and finally came Cora. You see the three of you are the recreations of my sisters. Its strange for a witches soul to return as a human but its not unheard of" I explained.

It was Alice who asked the first question. "What was my name? I know you remember, you said you recall all your past lives. And I recall nothing of ever being human, so please what was my name then?" she begged.

"Amelia"

"And me ?" asked Bella. "Madeline, you where the oldest. And that leaves Cora, that was you Rosalie" I finished.

"How is it we have all become Vampires? And ended up with the same family?" Rosalie asked "Tell me that."

"Rosalie, that's not the way we behave in this family" Esme scolded her.

"No harm done, she was always like this. Even back then. I do not have an answer for you that I know to be the truth. But I have this, I believe it was fate. We where all meant to be together again and now we are" I told her.

"You can stand there and tell me it was fate that I was raped and left to die? That it was fate that I became a Vampire and now I can never have children? Fate! " Rose yelled.

"No I didn't mean it that way. And If you wanted to have children you can. I can help you with that" I told her. Her head wiped around and she was on me in a second.

"Do not mess with me Witch. I may have been your blood once but I do not remember you, I will kill you" she threatened.

"You will let her go now!" Edward demanded. "Don't worry love, I have this. She wont hurt me because I am not lying. I can give her what it is she wants" I reassured him "But it wont be easy and will take time to prepare."

"you really can do this?" she asked with hope in her eyes. "Yes" I answered her " but like I said it will take time to prepare. Spells like this are draining and I am not sure how much it will take out of me. It could nearly kill me."

"Then you will not be doing it at all" Edward stated firmly.

"Edward Cullen you will not tell me what I can and can not do. If I so choose to do this for her than I will even if it nearly kills me" I told him sternly.

"I will change you if it comes to that" Rosalie spoke up. "Rose, your control" Emmett stated. She looked at Carlisle then, "Would you do it for me?" she asked him.

His eyes went to me next and then to Edward, "If it is what she wishes then yes I will."

"Then that is settled. I do not know when I will be ready for this. I still need to prepare a spell and all. It could takes weeks or even months before I get it just right" I told Rosalie.

"I have waited this long I can wait a little longer" she hugged me then "Thank you for this." Then she left with Emmett in tow.

"You are really going to do this for her?" Alice asked me then. "You really can do it?"

"Yes, I can. don't you already know the out come?" I asked her. Her eyes glazed then and she smiled, "Oh what a beautiful little.." I wrapped my hand around her mouth.

"Do not tell them what they are having. It will be funner to make then wait it out."

She smiled again, "Oh this will be fun." She took Jasper's hand and went to the door, "We are going hunting. Hopefully we'll see Rose and Em." Then they took off.

"I believe we should follow them as well, they are up to no good" Esme said to Carlisle. "Yes, you are right. You four behave yourselves" he told us as they speed off after Alice and Jasper.

Jack took Bella out to some place he wouldn't tell anyone about, leaving me and Edward alone.

"If this is not the first time we have been alone then why does it feel that way to me?" He asked me. I giggled "It wont for long, soon you should start to recall things, hopefully you will."

"have there been times when I didn't?" he asked.

"Once, when your name was Emmett" I said. "Oh Em is going to never let me forget that we share that name" he laughed "What did you do then?"

"I learned quickly the that certain things I would do brought back memories. So I did them a lot" I smiled then "Would you like me to try it now?"

"Sure" he nodded.

"Alright sit down right there and close your eyes and just let me do what I know will help ok?"

"ok."

After he sat down, I waited for a few moments. I turned some music on hoping that would keep him from hearing me removing some clothes. Then when I was only in my underwear I went to him, I leaned to whisper in his ear, "Don't move."

Then I straddled him and lightly kissed his lips. It didn't take much before he was the one kissing me, and before I knew it he was on top of me kissing me with more passion then I remember us ever sharing. Then he jumped and pulled away, "No, you can not be serious. I can't do this, I could hurt you!" he yelled.

"I'm not that breakable" I assured him "We can do this. Now settle down and come back to me."

He did come back but what came from his mouth was not what I wanted to hear, not completely.

"I do remember us having a similar conversation before. And you won then so this time its my turn. We cant do this now. I could kill you so easily, drain you dry. I wouldn't be able to live with myself I did such a thing."

In all honesty I know he was right but it didn't change the fact that I wanted it. I wanted to be close to him. From the moment I realized who he was all I could think of was all the lives we shared, all the secret moments and stolen kisses. "I know you feel that way but take a moment here to think of me. I remember all the lives we shared. I remember sharing a bed with you, sharing myself with you, loving you and I want that again. I need it Edward" I told him.

For a moment he seemed deep in thought, then he pulled me to him and kissed me like he had a moment ago. It still didn't last long enough. "I love you Sky, more than my own life but I will not jump into this. You may remember it all but I do not. I was raised to be a gentlemen and that is what I am" he reasoned with me. Damn him for being so right.

"Fine, we do this your way" I agreed. I would regret it later I was sure of it, but for now I would play along and let him have his way after all we would have forever.


	6. Chapter 5  Problems in Paradise

**Chapter 5 - Problems in Paradise **

**Eva-POV (Sky's mother)**

"So what have you for me?" I asked hoping he would bring something more than the last. For weeks now not a word, my daughter could be dead for all I know.

"There have been rumors floating about that she may have joined her lost love. It seems many seers have seen this outcome" He told me. Hmm Skylar finding her soul mate would account for her need to leave us this way. "Perhaps that is the reason but if it is not I need her found. Can you do it?" I asked him, not kindly I might add.

"Of course High Priestess I can do anything."

"For your sake you better be right" I warned.

**SPOV**

Some things never change, like the stupid visions I keep getting or my annoying sister trying to invade my dreams looking for me. I swear you would think they would just give up by now.

"Sky, love I can see something is bothering you" my darling Edward spoke at last. Hmmm seeing him every morning is a true blessing. "My sister is relentless with her dream stalking, not to mention I have this horrible feeling. I keep getting these dreams where someone is looking for me" I told him, knowing he would worry just as much as I already was. "Look just don't tell the others. Not until I know more, plus if it was that bad Alice would see something" I offered. He nodded, "fine I will not say a word but if she does see something I will have to tell them all the truth and the will not like us hiding this from them" he paused "Oh and Rose will dismember me if I don't ask so, She wants to know if you have made any headway with the spell?"

Of course she would want to know. "Actually no. it's a difficult spell to cast and it must be worded just right or all of the town will be having babies. No one wants that" I assured him. I didn't want Rose to think I wasn't working on it but the truth is that a spell like this is almost impossible to pull off, even with years of preparation something could always go wrong. "You forget I can read you perfectly. What is that is worrying you so?" he pleaded. Better tell him now, "This is spell for one, Edward it is nearly impossible to pull something of this magnitude off with a group and I will be alone. I am just afraid it wont work that is all." I paused "And the other thing is these dreams, I know someone other than my sister is looking for me, I just can feel it."

"You need to stop worrying about it. If someone was after you Alice would see it and I will protect you regardless. No one will part us" He spoke with just confidence I didn't dare bring up that he had spoken those exact words to me in another life. "But if we are going to make it to school before the bell rings then we need to leave in 5" he told me before making like he was going to leave. Using magic I made to where we could not, he turned to look at me then, "What are you doing?" he asked. "You will stay right there where I can see you while I get ready for school. And if you even so much as blink I will hurt you. We may be doing some things your way but this is mine" I stated firmly before walking to my closet to find just the right outfit. "Your going to get dressed in front of me aren't you? Are you hoping I wont be able to control myself?" he asked. I giggled, "I girl can hope. But mostly I want you to see what you are missing my love" I said as I walked out the closet wearing the sexiest black lace underwear I owned. I watched as his mouth dropped to the floor, I could see the battle within him waging. He wanted to touch me, so I would make it easier for him. I walked on over to the bed to pull my lace leggings on, slowly I might add. He grabbed me then and pulled me onto his lap, "You are a vixen Sky" he growled before crashing his lips to mine. He kissed me much longer than any time before (in this life that is), but he still pulled away. "We are doing this my way, I have control" he stated. I laughed, "Yeah I was close to breaking said control. I could see it in your eyes."

"Yes, well that wont happen again" he said finally "Get dressed, or we will be late."

I threw my black mini and my black lace top, Edward eyes did that seeing threw me thing he always does, oh this is going to be a great day.

Once at school it didn't take a genius to see that Edward was being more protective than normal. When I asked him about it he just waved me off saying I was reading a lot into nothing. If I was being honest with myself I knew it was the outfit I was wearing. I looked hot and every guy in school knew it, you could see it on their faces. I can only imagine what their thoughts where like. Oh poor Edward having to hear all of it. Well maybe he will think twice before deciding to make me wait for anything ever again.

"You are being quite smug over there" Edward tells me. I smile, "Well what can I say, when you got it you got it." That didn't make him laugh. "Stop being such a baby. I love you, I always have so don't worry isn't going to change no matter how many guys think I'm hot." Yeah right like that is really going to calm his nerves. So I kiss him right there in front of the entire male population of Forks High School, hopefully that will easy his mind a bit. "I gotta get to class" I tell him "Bella, come on" I say as I loop my arm in hers. I can hear them clear as day when Jack says, "Bro you still freaking?" My love chuckles, "No, but maybe I should pretend so she will do that more often."

Ha. "What's so funny?" Bella asked me. "Edward being silly" I tell her, she smiles a knowing smile. I mentally send him a message, _that would have worked if I hadn't heard you talking about it! Nice idea though._ Just then I hear someone's phone going off and I stop dead in my tracks but not because of the phone. it's the song its playing, my mother singing.

"What is it Sky? You look like you just saw a ghost" Bella says. But I don't answer her, because that's when I see him, the one who's phone is going off, the one with my mother's voice as his ringtone. Rick Longfellow. _Edward! Help!_ I send him hoping he can get here fast enough.

"Skylar, you have been a naughty girl forcing your parents to send me to find you this way" Rick taunts me. If I didn't hate this guy before I did now. Before he can say another word Edward is by my side. "Are you alright love?" he asks me. I nod, "for now." He follows my gaze to Rick.

"Its true then, you are him" Rick said speechless. I smiled, "Yes, this is who you think it is. Now go and tell my parents I do not wish to return."

"but princess you need protection if what you say is true than he who will not be named will come for you," Rick tried to reason "You are being awful quiet there, reason with her!"

"Sky makes her own choices and I must live with them, if she does not want to return than my family will do all it can to protect her" Edward told him. Just like a lighting, the truth of it all striked Rick just then, "You are Vampires, your family I mean" he paused and turned to me "Your mother will not stand for this! Consorting with Vampires will get you killed Skylar."

"This is the last thing I will say to you Rick and make sure to tell my mother this for me. Soon I will be changed and I will be a Vampire for the rest of time. As for as they are concerned I will be dead, but this is my choice and it is what I want" I told him.

"As you wish Princess, I will deliver your message. But I must warn you, if not me they will send another after you. They may have already since I took so long to find you" Rick stated. I nodded and watched him leave.

"Princess, huh?" Alice joked, coming out of no where. "You scared me to death Alice. And don't laugh, I hate being called that. But I am the High Priestess's daughter" I told her "they tend to take that stuff seriously."

"Sorry for scaring you, I figured you would see me coming" Alice told me.

"Yea well I was preoccupied at the moment" I retorted. That's when Edward finally spoke again. "They will send more after you wont they?" He asked me. I sighed, "Yes, if they haven't already. Rick was right, he took a long time finding me or so it will seem to my mother. She would have sent out at least one other person by now." "Guys I wont be attending class today. I need to go back to my place. If someone is coming I want to know who and when" I told them "Edward can you please take me home?"

"Of course I will, but I will be staying with you" he told me. "I wouldn't have it any other way" I answered, then I turned to Alice "Watch after Bella, I know Jack will but by now they would have gather that you guys are here in this life as well. They cant hurt you but they can hurt her." Alice looked at me confused, "Your mother would harm a child to get you back?" I shook my head, "No, but I know someone who would. And if my feelings have been right then that's who is coming." "Alright, go the principal will be coming this way in 10" Alice said as she left us. We jumped in the car and took off.

As soon as we got to my house I started to prepare for the spell I was about to cast. I needed to know if it was _him _she sent to come after me. If there was anyone who stood a chance at finding a away to get me to go home it would be _him_. I placed my crystal on the table and focused my energy on it, "Edward I need you to sit across from me and as odd as it will be for you I need you to project your energy onto the crystal" I asked him. It was working, I was starting to see images.

First it was of me and Bella in the Cullen's back yard watching the guys wrestle.

Then it flashed to me and Edward getting married (I will kill him if he is planning to make me wait for that). I have to say it was a beautiful wedding. It flashed again and it was of me and Bella as Vampires, by the goddess we are hot! Oh and it seems I will still have my powers, YAY!

"Okay, show me who is coming to find me?" I knew asking it that way would show me also if Aro was wise to my return.

The picture starting to emerge, first it was of Italy, Aro was sending someone to see if the rumors where true if I was really back. Then it faded and changed to a picture of someone I would have never thought my mother would send to find me. I let the connection go, but all I could was stare at the freakin crystal. How could she send _HIM!_ I knew it had to be him, but still I hoped I was wrong. I knew truly believe my mother so cruel as to send him.

"Send who love?" my beloved asked me. "Blake Starling. He is the eldest son of the only completely pure blood witch family. The man my mother wants my sister to marry. The man who believes he is in love with me" I told Edward, I could see the anger in his eyes. "He will not touch you!" my love sneered. "Believe he will never and has never touched me. I detest him. He is arrogant and it was always meant for my sister, so I have always only seen him as a brother. He detests that" I reassured him "Come lay down with me. I am exhausted since doing that spell. I should rest. I very well might sleep til morning."

He followed me to bed and kissed me gently while saying, "Sweet Dreams my only love." I drifted to sleep with his voice ringing in my ears.


	7. Chapter 6 Confrontations

**Chapter 6 - Confrontations **

**EPOV**

I watched my lovely Sky sleep and only I would think of was the awful man who would be coming for her. A man who wished to steal her heart. A man I could very well kill just for saying her name. I can surely see why so many men fancy my beloved. She holds a beauty like no other, she is strong not only in power but in mind. She is a prize to be won and I will never understand why it is me she loves so. She talkes in her sleep, how cute. I wonder if she knows she does such a thing. She whispers she loves me, she is moving now I think she is waking. "Good Morning love."

**SPOV**

I could feel him next to me, chuckling, I must have said something in my sleep. Hmmm I love the feel of him next to me. "Good Morning love" he whispers in my ear. "mmmm Good morning to you as well" I tell him before kissing me lightly. Too early to try anything too fun. I know better than to believe he would even go for that. School and all but maybe...

"Sky" he moaned "We have school, you need to get ready or we will be late" he said while kissing me. "I have been thru school so many different times it really doesn't matter if I go or not," I told him as I took a breath before starting it all over again. I could feel him growl a moan, for a moment I felt like I just might get my way. Then he pulled away. "Now you know if you don't go Bella will have to deal with Alice all alone and no one wants that," he joked. Ugh, Bella. I couldn't leave her alone. "Fine I am getting up, and that was messed up to bring her up" I said as I got up, and went to the bathroom saying "Low blow."

Honestly I understood what he was getting at. According to the world I was only 17 and had never finished high school. Regardless how many times I really have it only matters that I do it this time around, not to mention now I have Bella, I can't leave her alone to face Jessica and the others without me.

As I was walking to the bathroom I heard something in the outside the house. "Edward, did you hear that?" I called to him. He was by my side in a instant. "Yes, I heard it. I cant see anything or anyone but I did hear it" he told me. Shit. If he could see then it could only mean one thing. It was a witch out there waiting for me. I went to the front door with him on my heels. I opened the door and called out, "Reveal yourself! I know you are out there!" If it was Blake I would kill my mother.

Just then I saw him, it was like it came out of thin air. "Hello Skylar. It is time you come home Princess," he told me. I could feel Edward's rage at the sight of him, it mirrored my own. "Blake if you think of one moment I will be going anywhere with you then you are sadly mistaken," I stated bluntly. He smiled, I hated his smile, "You will return home. Your mother needs you." He looked at Edward then, it was as if he had seen a ghost. "So the rumors are true then. You are Raphael, she has found you."

Edward pulled me closer to his body and smiled lovingly at me before speaking. "Yes, I was once called that. I am now Edward Cullen, and she is mine. If she does not wish to leave than I will see to it she doesn't." That caused Blake to laugh, "You really think you are a match for me boy? I am a Warlock." My love snarled, "And I am a Vampire, I could kill you where you stand and not think twice."

"You choose to consort with Vampire?" Blake yelled at me. "After everything his kind as done to our people? After what he ruler has done to you?" I my rage was boiling at this point. One more word from his mouth and I would flip.

"I am going to say this once, He is my life, My soul mate and my best friend. I wouldn't care if he was part fish, I would choose him. Mother knows this would happen, she knew one day I would find him and all would work out. She is just pissed that I left."

In all honestly I knew it was more than that. I had left her at a very sensitive time. With the counsel demanding war and the Coven members agreeing mother needed me there to help keep the peace. And I just left. But, I would not have done anything different now. I had my Raphael, my Edward, my soul mate back. He would not ruin this for me.

"you should be leaving now Blake, return to my loving mother and tell her I will not be coming back," I told him coldly. "Sky she isn't doing so well. With you gone everything has taken its toll on her. And your sister is too young and unknowledgeable to take your place. You are needed or the Counsel will win," was he answer. I know he is right. They would win and may would die, or become undead and be destroyed. Edward choose this time to speak, "What is going on Sky? What is he talking about?"

I had to tell him now. "You wanted this didn't you?" I asked Blake, all he did was smile "The Counsel and many of the Coven members having been talking of War. They wont to destroy the Vampires in Italy. My mother knows as well as I do that it will not go well. Many would die, and some would be turned for with Magic in the blood it will prove to make a strong Vampire. Aro knows this because he was once just like us. I was on her side and there aren't many would will stand against someone like me."

"Someone like you?" he asked. Blake answered him, "She has lived many times and been in fights with the Vampire Coven leader many times. The Covent would never side against her, if she was there to plead her case."

I could see the wheels turning in his head, Edward was a good man and would want me to go. "I will not leave you" I told him. He smiled, " I would never let you" he paused for a moment "We will both go. You need to protect them and I understand that. And I know you would never leave me." He was a saint. "what about your family?" I asked him. I could not ask him to leave them. "Of course they would want to follow, with the exception of Carlisle, Esme, and Jack. Jack would not leave Bella."

"So you will come home then?" Blake asked me, as he looked me up and down. I heard Edward growl next to me. "Yes, we will come. Go and warn my mother I will have people with me," I told him. He bowed, "Yes, Princess of course." Then he left.

School was anything but welcoming today. Knowing I would have to go back to Italy and I had to leave Bella. She was my best friend, my sister, and yet I had to leave her behind.

"Sky wants wrong?" Bella asked me at lunch "You haven't said much all day." I looked at Alice, _You haven't told her?_ I sent. _No, I saw it would be better if you did it._ She responded.

"I will be going home tonight. Edward is coming with me, as well as Alice and Jasper. I don't know who else is for sure" I told her. She just started to speak but stopped, and just stared at us all. "You are going without me? Right? I cant come?" she asked us all. They all fell silent. Leaving me to speak. "No you cant. We will be too close to the Volturi. If they knew that you knew about Vampires that could kill us all. Even the fact Witches know, doesn't sit well with them" I told her. She looked to Jack, "Are you going?" he shook his head, "I could not leave you."

"but the rest of you are?" she asked. They all nodded, except for Rosalie. "Rose you aren't going?' Bella asked her. "No, I will not involve myself with the problems of witches. This is not my fight and I will not be a part of it."

"Rose, baby come on" Emmett said to her "Sky is family now, this is our business."

"IF you want to go then go, but I wont. I would rather play not."

I looked to Jasper then and sent to him what he should say, I sent to Bella, _ sorry, don't take this personally._ She looked at me strangely, before Jasper spoke.

"So you would rather stay here and play Babysitter for Bella here while Jack hunts then to come with us to Italy" Jasper asked her. She looked torn, she didn't want to cave, but I knew Rose and she hating Bella more than she did me. At least I was born in the know, that was her reasoning. Me knowing couldn't hurt them, but Bella knowing could.

"Fine, Im going too" she finally agreed.

On the way to the Cars Bella stopped me and waved for the guys to keep going. "I know they cant hear us at here, with all the other people talking it would be harder. I did to ask you something. You are coming back aren't you?" I was shocked she thought I was leaving for good. Then it hit me, "Bella I swear to you I will do everything in my power to come back. I know the risks in going back, but my mother needs me." I told her. she nodded and we went to meet the boys.

This was going to be a long trip.

"Edward, you know what will have to be done once we arrive don't you?" I asked him. He nodded, "Your change." That was the most we said the entire plane ride. Being Vampires on a plane isn't the easiest thing I guess. Well I will find out soon enough.

Once we landed in Paris we got a room and started to prepare, as they where getting things ready on their end I decided to call my mother.

She answered on the first ring, "Skylar is really you" she asked.

"Yes mother, its me. I am in Paris, there was a layover and we have some things to take care of before coming to Italy. But I will be there in no more than 2 days. Tell the counsel of my return. It should be good to see their reactions." I paused Edward was signaling it was time "Mom, I have to go."

"Alright Sky" she said saddened.

"I love you mom." I told her as I hung up.

Are you sure you want to do this he asked. We can wait…blah blah blah. It took 20min to shut him up and to bite me. But the next the I knew I was burning, I was on fire and nothing could make it stop.

It felt like every inch of my skin was being burnt. It felt as if it would never stop but at some point I began to understand the things going on around me, I could think outside the pain. I could feel Edward next to me, I could hear the worry in his voice. I had no idea how much time had passed, but I had finally stopped screaming. Things where becoming more and more clear.

The Burning seemed to be dying, I could feel my legs again, then my arms. I was starting to feel relieved, and that's when it happened. It hit my heart, the fire was center on my chest. I clawed at it, trying to make it stop. I could feel someone holding me down, more than just someone, it was multiple people.

When it finally ended and I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was Edward.

He was truly a God like man. My mortal eyes did him no justice.

"Sky?" he whispered. I smiled, I pulled him to me and kissed me hard, "love, OW. Carful."

"Oh sorry. This is unbelievable. I cannot believe the things I have missed being human. The world is so much more. How long was I out?" I asked him. That was when he looked to Carlisle.

"You burned for only 12 hours. I have never seen someone change that quickly. I believe it is the magic in your blood that caused it, but there is no way to be sure. How do you feel?" Carlisle asked. Always the doctor this one. "I feel amazing, but to be honest the only thing bothering me is that I have to face my mother that much sooner, I guess I should hunt before we head that way." They all just stared at me. "what?" I asked. Edward laughed, "it would seem Jasper was worried for nothing. Are you not thirsty at all?" he asked me. Now that I was thinking about it I was. "Well when you say something about it I am. Other than that I don't even notice" I paused "is that bad?"

"No it is much better than any of us can say," Carlisle told me " I have never seen someone change that quickly nor have I seen someone so mature as a new born. Its unreal"

"Well I guess it is time we hunt my love we have a long jounry ahead of us."

Hunting was a strange thing, it felt so natural. Like I was meant to be this. Once I had drank to satisfy Jaspers worries, we left. I was excited to go home and see my family again. I had missed them. What I wasn't looking forward to was the aftermath of the choice I had made. It would not be good. But this was something I had to do.

I needed the counsel to back off for a while. I was not ready to fight Aro, and I know that Edward was not ready for that either. I know soon enough I would have to, but not now. The time was not right.


	8. Chapter 7  The Covent and the Council

**Chapter 7 - The Covent and the Council **

**SPOV**

The way back home was hard as much as I wanted to be there and see my mother I knew it would not be the warm welcome I so wished for. I know soon enough I would have to face Aro but for now the scariest thing would be to face my mother. When we reached to gates everyone stared in Awe.

"Its beautiful," Rosalie whispered. I smiled at her, "This place has been here for many many years, longer than any of you have been alive but few know of its existence. Now once we cross we leave your world and enter mine. Things are different in those walls, the queen makes the law and her decisions are final no matter the laws of man or vampire."

I walked up to the gate and placed my hand on it and whisper, "A daughter of Nyx as returned, allow me passage. Blessed it." The Gates creaked open then and we walked inside.

To my utter amazement ,not, nothing had changed. The same people in the same shops as if nothing had happened at all. "Follow me, We need to see my mother before we talk to anyone else," I told them. I walked up to Larken the man who watches over my mother, "I need to see the Queen," I demanded. He laughed, "No one sees the Queen on a Full moon." It was my turn to laugh and he didn't like it, "Tell her Princess Skylar is here to see her, then I am sure she will make the exception."

"Beg my pardon Princess, I did not recognize you. She is in her study," he moved aside for us to enter. I turned to address everyone once the door was close, "Don't say anything let me do the talking for now." They all nodded and we continued.

"Who dares to disturb me on a full moon?" my mother demanded. I giggled, "Your daughter, Sky." She turned around so fast It was hard to believe she wasn't a vampire. "Skylar, is that really you? You look so different," she cried as she hugged me. She stiffened and pulled away slowly and just stared, "You are so cold." Damn, I forgot about that. "Mother a lot of things have changed since I left. I found Raphael, "I gestured to Edward to come forward, "And I am so happy to be with him again. But there is more, Edward is a Vampire as is his family. They don't kill people tho, they drink from animals. And as of recently I am now also a Vampire." I spilled everything out so quickly I wasn't sure she understood it all.

She just stared as if I had confessed I had murder innocents and burned them at the stake. "Mother say something please," I begged her. She shook herself and finally met my eyes, "Did you just tell me that you are a Vampire? As in the same race that is trying so hard to kill you?" I flinched, "It's not the race who wants me dead. It's only Aro that wants me dead and he is one Vampire. "

she hung her head, "sit please we need to talk." I went to sit but then remember everyone was in the hall. "Um, mother Edward isn't the only one with me. Our family is with us."

"Your family?" she asked questionably. "Yes, Edward's sisters and brothers are with us. His mother and father as well. I wanted you to meet them all." She nodded," Well come on in then, don't just stand out there."

My new family enter the room and to say my mother was stunned was an understatement. I watched as she took in their beauty. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Night, or should I address you as your highness?" Carlisle greeted her. She blushed, my mother actually blushed. "Eva is fine," she answered. "Eva, I am Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme" he said looking at her, Esme beamed when he said that. Their love so tangible. "This is my daughter Alice and her husband Jasper. And my other daughter Rosalie and her husband Emmett. And you already met my son Edward," when he finished introducing everyone he took Esme's hand. I know my mother could see the love in their eyes. She seemed envious.

"Well hello to you all. I wish I could say it was a pleasure but under the circumstances, well" she stumbled. "No need to explain. It is understandable with the way some of our kind treat yours and the way Sky here is targeted," Edward assured her. She smiled as in a true smile; something I hadn't seen in many years. "Well that is big of you, Edward" she answered him.

She looked to me then, "So I take it you are not home to take your rightful spot as Princess," she half heartedly asked. I grimced, "afraid not mother, but I am here to help you. The Council simply can not attack the Vampires. It would end in many deaths, mostly witches." I told her. She didn't seem to like that. "How do you know this?" she asked and before I could asked Alice did. "Because I saw it, I get visions of the future. And if you go after them now you will lose," she stated firmly, the way only Alice can.

She turned and walked back to her chair. She was deep in thought. "What are we to do then? The Council will not sit idly by any longer not with so many dying."

"There is a solution. I will be going to confront Aro with the fortnight. I will help persuade them to hold off any plans until the end of battle. If I lose then charge after them if you must but if I defeat him and I plan to then all will be good," I bargained with her. She didn't seem to be convinced. "If you wish that to be the case then you need to face the Council . They may listen to you," she offered. And she was most likely right about that. "Fine then that is what I will do. When is the next meeting?" I asked her. "In 5mins actually, you came at the right time," she smiled. How course I did. "The let us go and get our things settled up stairs. And we will still be 4mins early," I told her as I grabbed Edwards hand. She looked at like I was crazy. We raced to the rooms and put our things up there, I looked at Edward "You will come with me the rest need to stay behind. The two of us will be enough to scare them." They all nodded and we left to meet my mother. "told you we would still be early," I said to my mother as I re-entered her office. She lead us to the Council chambers, stopping shy of the door she turned to us and said," the door man will open this door when it time for you to enter." We nodded our agreement and she went inside.

"Are you worried?" my love asked me. I smiled at him, "Maybe a small part of me is. The Council can be fickle, there is no telling what that will decide." He placed his hand on the small of my back and pulled me to him and kissed me passionately. "How do you feel now?" he said with a grin "No longer worried?" I laughed and pulled his face close to mine, "No, but not there is something else plaguing my mind." I said before I crashed my lips to his in a kiss more forceful the his, that was when the door man opened the door.

"Council Members I bring before you the Princess Skylar," the man said as she gestured to me. I looked around the room to see many faces I knew. They seemed displeased to see me. "Welcome home Princess," greeted Mr. Birchwood, a dear friend to my family and a long time Council member. "I thank you all for seeing me," I said to them all.

"I do not see the point in all of this fuss, there are important things to discuss," Mrs. Darling nagged. I walked to the center of the table, human speed of course to address them.

"Well I assure you Mrs. Darling this is of the upmost importance. You see during the time I was away I came into the contact with Raphael's latest reincarnation. And he is here with me now, but I must warn you. You may not see the differences in me but in him you certainly will, Edward would you please stand next to me?" I called to him. He came and did just as I asked him. I watched as they took him in, I was sure they saw the truth and I was right. "He is one of them, a Vampire!" Mr. Kellan accused. I raised my hand to silence him, "I will not deny that Edward Cullen is indeed a Vampire, but he is not one of them. Edward and he entire family live off the blood of animals not humans. They are no different than us or the humans who consume meat. And while things are being brought to light, I too am now a Vampire. I will live out eternity with my soul mate."

"This is absurd! Eva what is the meaning of all this?" Mrs. Darling demanded. "You will leave my mother out of this. I made this choice and it was mine to make. And I retain my powers so give me a reason to prove it!" I was enraged with these people. Edward put his arm around me and looked into my eyes, "Love you need to calm down." I nodded, "And to finished what I came here to tell you, I will be going after Aro within the fortnight. If I did not survive feel free the get yourselves slaughtered but give me the benefit of the doubt to prove he cannot defeat me again. "

The Council Members all stared at one another silently things and murmuring. Well they thought so, we could hear everything. Finally the decided to share with us their verdict.

"Princess enlight of the evidence you bring before us we wish to study these Cullens during the fortnight before the attack. See the way you enter act. Prove you are not like the others and the Covent will leave peace between us when you part from here. As for you wish regarding our involvement with the destruction of Aro, we have decided to allow you the chance on your own with no interference from the Covent." Mr. Birchwood stated.

Things seemed to be falling into place, and yet I could not help but feel that it wouldn't be as easy as we all seemed to think.


	9. Chapter 8 - Object of Study

Chapter 8 – Object of Study

POV Sky

Things had been strange to say the least since the meeting with my mother. The counsel had everyone watching us, studying us as if we where lab experiments.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Rosalie exclaimed.

Emmett tried to comfort her but it was no use.

I looked to Edward with worry in my eyes, "What will we do? We need to hunt, and we can not leave here until the attack."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head, "We have gone longer without, we can do it again if need be. I would be more concerned with facing Aro,"

I hated when he would bring that up. "I am not worried. It is time I end this once and for all," I told him.

He nodded and walked off with Emmett and Jack in tow.

"He just won't stop will he?" Bella asked. I sighed, " It doesnt seem like it. I wish he would just realize I am prepared this time when all the times before I was not."

"Plus you have us now," Alice interjected. I smiled, "Indeed, that is true." I paused, "Can you see anything?" She shook her head no, "Sorry, but I will keep looking." nodded and took off to the roof.

It was always my favorite place to run to when things got tough. I dont recall them ever being harder than this. If only Alice could see the end, and I could know if we survive. Then all this worrying would be void and I could stop.

"The worrying is what makes you work harder in the end dear," mother said startling me. "Honestly Mother, sneaking up on someone is rude," I stated barely keeping the smile from my face. Her returning smile was brilliant, "Well concern it payback for all the times you did just that as a child," she paused, "Are you ready to face him?"

I paused before answering, was I really as ready as I would have everyone believe? Yes, I was.

"I have spent many lifetimes attempting to be with the man I love. Finally we can have our happy ending, one that will never end. I could not be more ready," I told her with fire in my eyes.

"Well the fire you hold is good, and the need for victory as well. You still have not answered my question. You have said the reasons, but not if you are truly able to do it," she accused.

She was right of course, as mothers tend to be. I was avoiding that statement. I knew I was ready to face him, but not if I was truly able to defeat him. "I will do my best, and I believe with out a doubt that this is the time he will fall."

Even as those words left my mouth I was unsure, but that was my battle alone.

**** LATER THAT EVENING*****

Time was growing near for us to depart. I watched my family as they sat together talking. I would not let them suffer, and I would not watch my love die again.

I got up to leave. "Sky, where are you off to this time?" Edward question. I hated what I was about to do next. "Going to see my mother before I depart. I need some time with her," I told him hoping he would believe me. He nodded and I went on my way. I was barely out of the gate when I felt like someone was following me.

I had made it near the heart of the city when I started to feel someone following me. "Who's there?" I spoke on the wind. I heard the sigh right behind me I turned to see a face I was not expecting.

"Honestly Sky, you didnt really think we are all as dumb as my twit brother did you?" Rosalie scolded while Alice and Bella laughed. I was livid, I left to protect them and yet here they are.

"I left so you could stay safe. This is my fight. I need to finish this." I told them.

Bella hissed, "No! This is not just your fight. You told me he killed me in an old life, well I believe I owe him a death in return."

She had a point. "Well what are your reasons?" I asked the Alice and Rose.

"You are our sister, we protect our own." They said in unison. Much to Rosalie's dismay.

"And I assume there is no changing your minds then?" I question. She shook their heads no. "Didn't think so. Well alright, lets go."

So we took off into the night. Heading to one play I never thought I would have to see again.

Even now with all I have seen, the fact that humans work for these monsters still sickens me. Using magic I transported us inside.

"What is the meaning of this!" Shouted one of the brothers causing them all to turn around.

Our eyes locked instantly.

"It has been a long time Aronius," I stated happily. He smiled. "Starlette" he whispered.

"I go by Sky now, Skylar Cullen. But I am sure you know that already," I teased.

The fire in his eyes must have meant I struck a nerve.

"Cullen" he hissed "You are one of Carlisle's?!"

I laughed, "Not one. One of Edward's. Thought I am sure if you had met Edward you would recognize him as well. It has been years since you last saw Raphael."

"Get them" he ordered. But before they could touch the girls I froze everything, leaving Aro and myself alone.

"This started with us, it shall end with us." I stated firmly.

"You could have been mine. Ruled as my Queen," she hissed.

My answering smile was not what he wanted to see, "But true love is more powerful then any title. No power or riches you could offer would have made me choose you. He owns my heart and soul."

"I will see you burn witch!" and with that he lugned for me, eyes blazing with flames.


End file.
